sueños,el recuerdo en la nieve
by tekubi-kashu16
Summary: teito recordara un suceso que fue borrado por frau ¿cual es ese suceso? ¿y que fue lo que sucedio con frau? ¿en donde se encuentra? y que es lo que euiere ayanami con el? finalmete la batalla comienza ¿sera el final de todo?
1. Chapter 1:La pesadilla de medio dia

Hola, hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de 07 ghost empezó como una idea y se trasformo en un one-shot pero ahora conforme avanza el manga me han venido mas ideas a la cabeza así que termino siendo una historia de varios capítulos (no muchos por que no soy muy creativa) espero les guste como ami me gusto escribirlo,

ADVERTENCIA: de repente me eh inspirado en el manga por lo tanto contendrá unas escenas del mismo que no aparecen en el anime ya que es la continuación del ultimo capitulo de este a si que a partir del capitulo 2 aparecerán estas, jajajaja me complico la existencia no? Por eso si no lo han leído y no quieren SPOILER pues no podrán leer el cap. 2 ^_^

ACLARACIONES: el anime/manga no es de mi propiedad si no de de Yuki Amemiya y Yukino Ichihara-SAMA y yo solo uso sus personajes para mi loco fic sin intención de lucro

**Sueños…el recuerdo en la nieve**

**Capitulo 1: La pesadilla de medio día**

-… ¿puedes oírme?...-

Los recuerdos son tan dolorosos como la nieve que cae del cielo, tan fría que puede congelarte el corazón. Los momentos que pase a su lado fueron los mejores era amado por muchas personas, era querido y apreciado el calor de la mano que me sostenía y la cálida sonrisa que era solo mía, pero ahora no son más que eso… solo recuerdos, ¡PADRE!

-"mentiroso"-

Imágenes de un lugar cruel y solitario en donde solo oigo voces de dolor que gritan, corro y no puedo alcanzarte estas tan lejos de mi ya –"mentiroso"- ¿por que todas las cosas que amo me tienen que ser arrebatadas y solo se trasforman en recuerdos de dolor? ¿Qué tiene de bueno recordar?

Solo duele cuando lo hago entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo permanecer sin memorias? Olvidar todo lo que tuve y perdí, incluso ahora tu haz formado parte de mis recuerdos ya

–"mentiroso"-

¿Por qué duele tanto? Los quise tanto y no pude hacer nada solo puedo llorar ¿Por qué me dejaron solo? Estiro mi mano y no te alcanzo

–¡No me dejes!-

–que dios te proteja-

-"TODOS SON UNOS MENTIROSOS Y TU EL MAS GRANDE DE ELLOS"

-te…ito!-

Oigo que alguien me llama pero no puedo abrir los ojos me pesan es como si estuvieran sellados –hum?- con esfuerzo logro medio abrirlos y puedo visualizar una silueta

-TEITO! ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO-

Me abraza con mucha desesperación y ciento lagrimas resbalarse por su mejilla

-¿quien?-quien me esta abrazando no logro visualizar muy bien –no puedo verte-

-soy yo teito, hakuren!- se separa de mi y se pone enfrente de mis ojos

–te veo borroso ¿que sucedió…donde estoy?-

No comprendo su expresión ¿por que se ha impresionado tanto ante mi pregunta? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? -¿hakuren?-

-en la iglesia-dijo con pocas ganas

-¿acaso no lo recuerdas teito-kun?-

Volteo a ver quien mas me esta hablando y veo que hakuren no esta solo esta con los obispos, castor-san esta atrás de hakuren y labrador esta a un lado de el -¿que cosa? ¿Debería recordar algo castor-san?-

-vaya veo que no recuerda nada- dijo levantando una mano y colocando un dedo doblado en su boca

-tal vez "el" lo quiso así- contesto inmediatamente labrador admirando una de sus flores

-si ese es el caso entonces no debemos decirle nada-

-pero que esta diciendo obispo castor el merece recordar lo que ha pasado…- le replico hakuren a castor-san

-hakuren-dijo en tono muy tranquilo

-sii…iii? "¿pero que con esa mirada amenazante?"- hakuren se hace para atrás

-creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a teito-kun ¿no lo crees así labrador?-voltea a verlo

-si así es castor-sonríe ^. ^

-oigan? -.-

-si teito-kun que necesitas?-

Castor-san esta muy amable ¿Por qué será? ¿Qué es lo que eh olvidado?-sigo aquí saben-

-no necesitas saber nada por el momento tito-kun

-¿Qué?- pero que esta sucediendo aquí? No lo entiendo lo ultimo que recuerdo es…-

-no te presiones-

-en donde esta frau?-

En el momento en que dije su nombre todos se quedaron estáticos la sonrisa de castor desapareció en un instante y un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el lugar

-bueno teito…lo que pasa es que…-castor le cierra la boca a hakuren en el acto

-frau no esta aquí por que fue a otro lugar así que no te preocupes luego hablaremos- lo jala y se oye que cierran la puerta

Por algún motivo no le creí a castor-san mi corazón se siente vacio como si algo me faltara ¿Qué es lo que eh olvidado?... creo que era algo importante, trato de levantarme no quiero permanecer mas tiempo acostado es como si hubiera dormido por una larga temporada y ahora mi cuerpo duele pero mi alma duele mas que mi cuerpo y no se por que.

Logro salir de la habitación con mucho esfuerzo ¿pero que es lo que me pasa? Camino por los pasillos en los que estuve mucho tiempo pero ahora es diferente hay algo diferente en este lugar todo luce tan…triste ¿Dónde esta la felicidad que invadía este lugar? todo esta oscuro

-pero que-

No me di cuenta en que momento me encontraba en la habitación de frau camine sin ningún rumbo y ahora estoy aquí parado afuera de su puerta-¿Qué estoy haciendo? no hay nadie allí castor- san dijo que el no estaba en la iglesia - pero no puedo evitar abrir la puerta.

-no esta…el ataúd no esta-

Abro mis ojos a más no poder y entro en la habitación vacía -se siente igual que yo- una ola de sentimientos entran por mi pecho mientras más me adentro a aquel cuarto y en un segundo me encuentro tirado llorando desconsoladamente, mis lagrimas no se detienen al contrario fluyen cada vez mas como una cascada cayendo estrepitosamente por la gravedad.

-AHHHHHH-

No puedo parar un vacio enorme se ah formado en mi pecho y duele demasiado ¿Cómo eh podido olvidar algo tan importante? ¿Como eh sido capaz de olvidarle? ¿Que clase de persona haría eso?

-¡MENTIROSO!- grito a mas no poder

Llevo mis manos a mi rostro, no hay forma de parar este sentimiento que me acorrala, incado coloco mi frente en el frio suelo –MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO!- lo único que puedo hacer es gritar –frau- comienzo a golpear el suelo con los puños una y otra vez el dolor que siento en mis manos no se compara con el de mi corazón.

-teito-kun-

-castor-san-

No puedo voltear a verlo, no sentí un dolor y una tristeza tan grande ni siquiera cuando perdí a mikage mi más querido amigo.

Ah que cortito quedo! Pero era inevitable jiji bueno y que tal? Espero les guste ah y no se les olvide comentar, comenten, comenten!


	2. Chapter 2:cayendo en las sombras

**Capitulo 2: cayendo en las sombras **

Aquí yo con otro capitulo de este fic, a partir de aquí me guiare por los sucesos del manga obviamente siguiendo mi trama ¿Quién pensaría que acabaría así? Originalmente tenia otra idea sobre este fic pero ha acabado así ¿que cosas no? Y todo es culpa del manga bueno perdonen que empiece con un flash back pero no se pudo evitar tenia que hacerlo… y sin mas por el momento aquí esta

/flash back/

El esta ahí parado enfrente de mi con una mirada seria y distante sin mirarme a los ojos y yo no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera cada vez que pones esa cara me siento tan solo ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta baka? Realmente me pone mal verte así

-frau-

Pongo una mano en tu pecho quiero sentir tu calor, solo pude sentir como te sorprende mi acto pero estoy seriamente preocupado y tengo que saberlo.

-tu también…-

Sonríes como si fueras a predecir mi pregunta pero esto ¿no es para reírse es realmente serio sabes?

-… ¿estas muerto?-

Al fin lo dije, bajo mi mirada no soporto esa personalidad tuya me desquicia parece ser que no me comprendes o no quieres hacerlo por que si me entendieras no me dirías estas palabras

-¿no te lo había dicho ya?...soy un fantasma- dijiste fríamente

Algo dentro de mi se rompió, sujetaste mi mano secamente y la alejaste de tu pecho tu cuerpo realmente estaba frio no había ni una pisca de calor y no pude sentir el latir de tu corazón, en verdad tu…

/fin del flash back/

-frau es un idiota, nunca me comprendió hasta el ultimo momento el nunca…- mis lagrimas caen como dagas hundiéndose en mi pecho y lastimándome cruelmente

-teito creo que fue todo lo contrario-

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Todo lo contrario? Castor se acerca ami y pone una mano en mi hombro creo que trata de darme ánimos pero ahora no creo poder…

-creo que frau lo hizo por que realmente te amaba-

Las lagrimas se han detenido levanto mi mirada del suelo y enfrente de mi esta castor sonriéndome amablemente, creo que nunca sentí una sonrisa tan verdadera como esta

-un dios no debe enamorarse esos sentimientos están prohibidos, solo causan emociones que perjudican la forma de actuar y pensar, así que como un dios frau no podía albergar dicho sentimiento pero cayo preso y se enamoro pero ese solo era uno de los problemas el mas grande de todos es que se enamoro del poseedor del ojo de Michael, no solo estaba rompiendo las reglas si no que había cometido un grave delito y por lo tanto seria castigado por eso… a el verdaderamente le gustaba tu alma-

-¿entonces por que?-mi voz no quería salir de mi garganta esa pregunta realmente no la entendía -¿ENTONCES POR QUE DECIDO MORIR SIN PENZAR EN MI? ¿Por que me ha dejado? Al final me eh quedado solo de nuevo-

-Teito!-

-el lo único que hizo fue mentirme y hacer promesas que nunca cumpliría, aun cuando le pedí que se quedara a mi lado-

La nieve caía con abundancia, todos los alrededores estaban bañados de blanco. No me gusta la nieve ya que solo trae recuerdos dolorosos y memorias que me torturan.

Podía sentirlo como mi yo poco a poco desaparecía y era devorado, mis sueños se convertían en pesadillas y ahora lo único que podía ver era la nieve manchada con sangre cruelmente salpicada por todos lados y escurriendo de mis manos la sangre de aquellas personas que había amado tanto mis padres, mikage y el padre, comenzaba a perder mi mente todos los que se relacionaban conmigo tendrían un cruel destino.

-¿entonces si ya lo sabes por que continúas?-

Había alguien enfrente de mi oculto entre la densa niebla, lo único que podía ver era su sonrisa, una horrible sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

-por que creo que vivir es hermoso-

-no crees que seria mejor morir ahora y dejar de existir? Así las personas que se relacionaron contigo no tendrían un trágico final-

-no por que mikage sacrifico su vida por la mía-

-entonces prefieres vivir en un mundo en donde tu eres responsable de la muerte de tus seres queridos? Que clase de mundo dejaría que todos ellos murieran y tu siguieras aquí viéndolos desaparecer? ¿No es un cruel destino? ¿Qué clase de dios permitiría eso?-

-eh?-

-sacrifica tu vida para que los que continúan con vida no perezcan si lo haces ellos…-

-teito-

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba el mirándome con preocupación un enorme vacio recorría todo mi cuerpo en ese momento solo quería abrazarlo fuertemente no dejarlo ir, pero esos confusos sentimientos que me invadían no podía permitir que salieran, cada vez que amo a alguien…

-¿por que estas llorando?-

-¿que? De que estas hablando yo no lloro- me había sorprendido lleve mis manos a mis ojos pude sentirlo las lágrimas fluyendo –yo no…- no podía soportarlo mas ¿estaría bien que me rompiera solo por un momento en tus brazos? ¿Podría? Y como si me leyera la mente frau me abrazo solo con el simple tacto lo que solo eran unas cuantas lagrimas se habían trasformado en un mar.

-yo siempre lo eh sabido y aun así intente desafiar al destino inaudible-

-teito- castor-san solo me escuchaba no decía nada parado ahí enfrente de mi sin mover un solo musculo y diciendo mi nombre

-nunca podre escapar al camino que se me ha dictado, queriendo soñar por ultima vez con la felicidad el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla y ahora el no esta mas aquí-

-el también lucho hasta el ultimo minuto desafiando al destino y murió con una sonrisa en sus labios como mikage, al final el siempre te amo-

-¿entonces por que borrar los únicos recuerdos que me quedan? ¿Por que quería que lo olvidara?-

-por que así no sufrirías su perdida hasta que el regrese y estén juntos de nuevo-

Los sentimientos son algo que me habían enseñado muy bien a ocultar, eran innecesarios para alguien que se dedica al exterminio acabar con una vida es algo que tiene que hacerlo una persona fría de corazón para que los sentimientos no se mesclen y pueda tener éxito la misión. Era algo que yo desconocía felicidad, amistad, hermandad, cariño, esperanza, admiración, alegría y finalmente amor son algo que se me tenia negado hasta que lo conocí ese chico alegre que siempre sonreía que me enseño lo que era el cariño y la amistad algo que creí que nunca tendría tal vez después de todo mi destino no era tan malo como yo pensaba o por lo menos eso creí.

Ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo y con el se fueron mis esperanzas la luz que gentilmente me iluminaba se había apagado y todo por mi causa todo lo que me quedaba era venganza lo único que no se había llevado de mi mikage cuando murió. Ayanami se había convertido en la persona que mas odiaba y por segunda vez esos sentimientos que creí olvidados regresaban ami y aunque mikage nunca me lo perdonara vengaría su muerte pasara lo que pasara.

Creí que solo vivía para conseguirlo pero… tenía que aparecer ese obispo pervertido y arruinarlo todo.

-¿Cómo podremos estar juntos de nuevo?- lloraba de nueva cuenta –el ya no regresara –

Castor san no dijo nada el también lo sabia el no regresaría, Michael me lo dijo, incluso el mismo frau lo supo siempre entonces ¿Por qué mentirme diciendo que volvería?

-lo odio- dije con voz seria

-teito no deberías decir…- se detuvo se dio cuenta que hablaba enserio

-no lo perdonare… nuca lo perdonare- mi corazón comenzaba a sentirse triste realmente triste como aquella vez como el día que había perdido el ojo de Michael, cuando no quería perder a nadie mas, esos sentimientos regresaban ami pero esta vez lo hacían con mas fuerza.

-¡TEITO!- lo escuche gritar al mismo tiempo que una voz me susurraba

-no puedes escapar de la maldad absoluta- y fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad de nuevo

Ah se esta poniendo bueno (eso pienso yo no se ustedes) no se les olvide comentar que eso anima a seguir escribiendo, son aceptadas sugerencias, preguntas, tomatazos y de mas


	3. Chapter 3:El dolor de tu corazón

**Capitulo 3: el dolor de tu corazón**

En este cap. Se descubrirán cosas interesantes espero sea de su agrado y nos vemos mas abajo

/flash back/

Me encontraba sonrojado, este tipo realmente es un pervertido ¿Cómo podía decir semejante cosa así como si nada?

-me gusta tu alma-

-¿pero que estas diciendo?-

-teito- se acerco ami rápidamente quedando su rostro enfrente del mío siendo solamente separados por una leve capa de aire –me gustas mucho-

-¡deja de decirlo!- dije tapándome los oídos y cerrando mis ojos en el acto

*ah* lo había dicho otra vez no lo había oído pero extrañamente sabia que lo había hecho, y sentí sus frías manos sobre mi rostro –no tienes que creerme si no quieres- dijo quitando mis manos de mis oídos.

Abrí enormemente mis ojos el sonreía cálidamente ¿Por qué no podía resistirme a su mirada?

-yo…- me sonroje

-Shh no digas nada capella podría escucharte- sonrió dándose cuenta del color carmín que cubría mis mejillas y sintiéndose triunfante por su logro me silencio con un beso

Me aferre fuertemente a su gabardina y el me atrajo a su pecho como si no quisiera dejarme ir, el beso cada vez se profundizaba mas, podía sentir su experimentada lengua que jugaba con la mía en una partida en la cual yo salía perdiendo.

/fin Del flash back/

-FRAU!- desperté rápidamente ocultando mi rostro con mi mano

-ya era hora que despertaras teito Klein-

-¿Qué?- yo reconocía esa voz le pertenecía… levante la mirada y lo confirme – ¡ayanami!- … al maldito que me había arrebatado todo

-hola- dijo descaradamente con usa sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-¡MALDITOOO!- grite lazándome contra el con un zaifon

-no deberías ser tan impulsivo teito Klein eso no te llevara a ningún lado lo sabes- contesto poniendo una barrera alrededor de el evitando así que mi ataque le hiciera el mas mínimo daño

-maldito ¿como te atreves aparecer enfrente de mi así después de haber matado a frau?- me levante del suelo en donde había caído y corriendo hacia el

-¿matado?- dijo irónicamente -¿acaso no fuiste tu quien lo hizo?-

Me detuve en seco -¿Qué?-

-jijiji- sonrió malévolamente -¿acaso ya lo has olvidado?- se acerco a mi y levanto mi rostro con una de sus manos colocándola en mi barbilla lastimándome –tu y solamente tu eres el responsable de que el no este mas en este mundo-

-¿que estas diciendo? Son tonterías-

-si no existieras el seguiría aquí-

El tenia razón si yo no existiera frau no hubiera hecho tal tontería

-todos seguirían vivos- dijo riéndose

-vasta no me toques con tus sucias manos- grite de nueva cuenta quitando su mano de mi barbilla

-vaya tu eres el menos indicado para decirlo tus manos están llenas de sangre… de sangre de personas irremplazables-

Mis ojos se ocultaron entre mi cabello ¿por primera vez ayanami tenia razón? Mi papá, mikage, el padre y ahora frau todos muertos por mi causa, sin olvidar el reino de ragss todos destruidos

Ayanami sonreía triunfante parecía haber conseguido lo que quería mi alma moría, podía sentirlo la oscuridad comenzaba a dominarme ¡enloquecería! Pero… había algo que no comprendía y apenas me había dado cuenta ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

-la oscuridad te trajo- dijo ayanami dándome la espalda

¿Acaso podía leer mi mente? No… podía verlo en mi alma que era carcomida lentamente, al no tener la protección del ojo de Michael caía

-no podrás salir de aquí con vida teito Klein así que no intentes nada- y diciendo lo ultimo salió

EN LA IGLESIA

-¿castor que paso?- gritaba labrador corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el obispo

-se ha llevado a teito-

-¿no puede ser pero como ha sucedido eso?-

-el corazón de teito se debilita la oscuridad lo domino y fue la oportunidad perfecta para ayanami de llevárselo-

-aunque frau se esforzó tanto para que eso no sucediera- dijo labrador agachando la mirada con tristeza en su rostro

Golpeando la pared el obispo castor hizo un pequeño hueco del tamaño de su puño –ese maldito de verloren no descansara hasta conseguir su mas grande anhelo-

-¿y que le vamos ha decir a hakuren?-

-la verdad labrador teito a sido llevado al imperio-

Saliendo de uno de los cuartos el rubio aparecía cargando a una pequeña bolita rosada que dormía – ¿que sucede obispos y teito?-

-esta en el imperio- contesto castor-san

Alterado, hakuren se abalanzo al obispo – ¿como sucedió eso? ¿Acaso no estaba usted con el? ¿Como lo ha permitido? ¿No sabe que en ese lugar solo le espera la muerte?- decía saliéndosele algunas lagrimas que caían en la pequeño bulto rosado

-la muerte es poco para lo que le espera a teito- dijo casi en un murmullo el peli violeta

-¿que quiere decir con eso obispo labrador?-

-lo que quiere decir es que le espera algo MUCHO peor que la muerte, su alma será devorada y su cuerpo será usado para despertar a verloren, se convertirá en oscuridad un ser maligno que acompañara posiblemente a verloren en la destrucción del mundo si este así lo quiere-

Hakuren no podía creer lo que castor-san le decía –eso…-

-vamos no te preocupes- decía labrador acariciando su cabeza –eso no sucederá por que lo evitaremos a toda costa además… - sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño dragón y volteando a ver a castor-san –este solo es el comienzo de la verdadera batalla-

¿Que me pasa? están quedando realmente cortos pero en fin espero sea de su agrado y como siempre digo COMENTEN, COMENTEN! Que es el alimento de un escritor (aunque sea uno malo como yo) cualquier critica es bien recibida ayudan a mejorar


End file.
